The Fight
by Rainbow Meow 11
Summary: Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Fight

Adams Pov

Chase and I are in the lab when Bree enters and starts yelling at Chase. Me being the responsible older brother asked what was going on. Bree said Chase embarrassed her by throwing his pudding across the table where Bree was sitting.I took Brees side while Chase was trying to say it was a accident both of us kept yelling at him then I said 'Your the most pathetic ugly short excuse for a brother ever. That was when he ran out of the lab. That was 4 years ago. We haven't heard from him since. I feel terrible Mr . Davenport stopped talking to me Leo makes me feel unwanted And Tasha ignores me. They use the same treatment on Bree before she moved out. When she moved out she blocked everyone else but me out of her life to start a new one. Im moving in with her was telling me about her neighborhood she said a old guy lived next to her with his son. Then a woman my age with 2 children live on the other side of her.I was thinking about Chase again when she said she felt like the old man's son was about 20 which if im 22 and Bree is 21 Chase would be that age.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's pov

I was just moving in with Bree when I spot a person looking out the old man's window. Hes just staring at me. Then he just started crying. What am I going to do about man looking out the window has hazel eyes and brown spikey hair. He looks like Chase. But Chase is not here. I made him run off just because he accidentally hit Bree with a pudding. Bree finally came back from her date. I hate her boyfriend though. I asked her about the old man's son . but he didn't know him well. So we decided to visit him tomorrow.

Chases pov

So just a quick recap I ranaway. Found a city. Found n old man who needed help. Helped him and pretended I was his son. And saw Adam move in ti the house next door with Bree. As soon as I saw him I started crying. Well the story of my life is done. Im gonna go to my room and pretend this never happened


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Sorry for not updating. I was busy with school and home. Also I need a beta reader so pm if you want to be one!

Adam's pov

I heard that the old man died today. I felt kind of sad because I think his son is Chase. Me and Bree invited him over. I asked Bree if we were going to integrate him. She said yes. When the son came over I grabbed him and held him while Bree asked questions about him. When we asked him if he had any sibling he broke down crying. He said he was Chase. I called Mr. Davenport and told him we found Chase. He yelled at me to bring him home. I carried him to the car and locked it. Then me and Bree went in the front and drove to the mansion. When we got there we unlocked the car doors and let Chase out. Then I picked him up and carried him to the door. Then Mr. Davenport opened the door and hugged Chase. We went inside the house. It hadn't changed at all.

Chases pov

Well I need to think for a second. So then old man died then I went over to Brees basically got kidnapped by my siblings and brought back home. I lead such a stressful life dont I.

Leo's pov

Adam brought chase back! I can hardly believe it! Chase looks the same! I am still mad at Adam and Bree though. I cant wait to hear about Chases life!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of this story. I have a poll for my next story on my sorry for not updating for a while,Ive been busy with school,Home, and my birthday! Yay ill be 1* years old (not saying age).**

Chases Pov

locked me in a room. All it has is a bed,a TV,and a chair. He brings me meals everyday and try's to talk to me. I wont talk to any of them ever. I really need out of this room, Ive been stuck here for like 2 months. I decide to scan the room and I think I see an unlocked window. There's also a little room off to the side. I open the door to the room to find a safe. It needs a password so I put in his birth year,1969, (Its the year Hal Sparks was born) and it opened. There is 500 dollar and a couple chocolate bars. I go to the window and unlock it. I look down and see Im on the bottom floor. I jump out and run as fast as I can.

 **10 years later (Adam is 32,Bree is 31,and Chase is 30)  
**

Adam's Pov

Chase ran away 10 years ago. In the time he was gone ,I got married and had a son, Bree has twin daughters and a husband, Leo and Tasha moved out after Tasha and Davenport divorced and now he spends all his time in the lab. Me and Bree live in the mansion still with our familys. My son's name is Chase while Bree's daughters are Rain and treat each other like siblings even though they are cousins. That's probably because My wife and Bree's husband both died 5 years ago (Chase was 4 and Rain and Autumn were 2). I still miss Chase and I wish that we would just come back.

Chase's Pov

I left 10 years ago and miss them. I don't know why but I do. I'm not the only one, my wife , Faith, and Kids , Kelly (9), Vivian (7), Vinnie(7), Taylor(5) and Wade (2), Want to see them. I decide to look through the phone book for Bree or Adam. I find them and see the mansions address and decide to give them a little visit.

 **The End!**


End file.
